Lips of an Angel
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: JT Yorke is dating Mia Jones but can't seem to forget about his first and only love Liberty Van Zant He finds himself having to choose between the twp after a phone call. Set during the episode What It Feels Like To Be a Ghost. COUPLES:Jtia and Jiberty.
1. Chapter 1

**Lips of an Angel**

**a Jiberty,JTia story**

**This is before the events of Rock This Town and Bitterest Pill so JT isn't dead in this. It is set during What IT Feels Like to Be a Ghost!!**

JT Yorke ran a hand through his wavy locks of brown hair and looked torwards the door of the next room as he spoke into his cell phone. " L...Liberty? Um...wha...what is it?" he asked stumbling over his words.

It was so strange for her to call him iin his opinion. After all they had gotten in a fight today over his idea of adding a daycare center to the school. He heard her sigh into the phone and hesitate a moment before speaking."JT,listen. I didn't mean to be so hateful about your idea for a daycare center in the school. It was actually a very good idea."

A confused look appeared on JT's faceas he looked back at the other doorway to make sure Mia wasn't walking out. "Then why did you act like that? I mean if you actually liked the idea why didn't you say so?"

"Because JT...your doing it for Mia...and your acting like her daughter is yours." Then the phone line went dead and he was left to think about what Liberty had just said.

What did she mean when she had said that? He _had _done it for Mia after he saw how hard it was for a single teenage mother having to take care of her child and be in school. But why would that bother Liberty?

Suddenly Mia walked into the living room carrying her daughter, his grandma behind her.

"Hey,Mia,Hey Bella are you two ready to go to the park?" He asked taking Isabella from her mother's arms,tickling her side and tummy and kissing her cheek. She giggled and wrapped plump little arms around his neck and kissing him on his cheek. " I wove wu JT." she said not letting go of him.

JT looked at her and smiled,pushing her silken strands of dark hair out of her face and said, "I'll be home around eight grandma. Love you." He said kissing his grandma's wrinkled cheek and taking Mia's hand in his as they walked out the door.

As he and Mia walked around the park,with him holding Isabella,thoughts of what Liberty said ran through his mind. Shaking his head he set Bella down on her little feet and took her hand. "Come on Bella. Let'd go on the slide!" He said,smiling.

Laughing Mia got out her video camera and taped the two going down the slide and running around the park after that the three sat down on the ground and began eating the ham and cheese sandwiches that Grandma Yorke and Mia had prepared.

Suddenly Mia looked up,tilted her head to the side and said,"JT?" in a questioning tone.

"Yeah?" he asked,swallowing a bit of sandwich.

"Do you...do you ever wish that Liberty hadn't put your son up for adoption last year?" she asked looking at him questionly with big brown eyes.

JT was quiet for a moment as his long fingers traced patterns on the blanket they lay on. Then he looked up. "Yeah I do. I mean when I saw my son for the first and last time I couldn't even hold him. I was afraid I would get too attached and then we would give him up...but I already became too attached. I wonder if his adoptive parents take good care of him..you know and if he's happy." he told her softly.

Mia through her arms around his neck and said,"You would have made a _wonderful_ father!! I can see it in how you are with Bella!!"

JT hugged her back placing a kiss to the top of her head. and smiling as Bella crawled over,stood up and reached for him with her little hands. Laughing he pulled away from Mia to pick up Bella again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lips of an Angel: Chapter 2**

Liberty sat watching JT as he talked to Mia, it was Wednesday morning and everyone had just arrived at school. Liberty looked down at her hands and then glared daggers at the back of Mia's head. Suddenly JT's eyes where on her and she smiled sadly at him before standing up and walking to her homeroom class,throwing her bookbag over her shoulder on the way.

JT looked at her retreating back worriedly before he put on a forced smile and wrapped an arm around Mia's waist as they both walked to their homerooms together. He led Mia to the doorway of Mrs. Kwan's class and kissed her cheek before walking into Media Immersion and taking a seat between Manny and Toby.

Manny twisted in her seat to look up at him. "JT,why do you look so worried?" She asked in a gentle,soft whisper.

He looked at her and opened his mouth to reply,"It's nothing."

Manny looked at him and snorted in disbelief. "JT,we have been friends since we where little kids...I know there's something wrong." she said a bit loudly as she crossed one slender leg covered with the lacy white tights over the other and pulling her pale pink, velvet jacket tighter over her chest. She turned her dark head to where Liberty was sitting,staring at JT and she whipped her head back to see him and said,"This is about Liberty isn't it?"

JT looked at her and muttered,"She called my cell yesterday. She apologized."

That caught Toby's attention and he looked at his friend mouth hanging open. "She apologized for what happened yesterday?" he asked.

"wait...Wait...WAIT!!!!!" Manny yelled,everyone looked up at her and she sank down in her seat a blush staining her cheeks."Sorry." she said,humilated.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked once everyone turned back to their computers.

"Liberty and JT had a yelling fest yesterday in the student council meeting." Toby said amusedly

"_why_??" she asked,dark eyes wide.

"_Because,_I suggested adding a daycare center to Degrassi and she just totally blew her casket!!!" JT empathized.

Manny rolled her eyes at his stupidity. She did't understand how men could be so clueless about matters of the heart. How couldn't he see that Liberty was still madly in lover with him and was jealous of Mia _because of it._ It was rather romantic really and a bit like a soap opera. She sighed at his affronted expression and shook her head before bending close to his ear and whispering. "JT you have so much to learn about woman." then she stood up as the bell rang for first period and walked out. JT just stared after her before standing up with Toby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lips of an Angel**

**Chapter 3:The Kiss**

JT looked at Liberty from where he stood in the lunch line getting his food. She just sat at a table eating her chicken sandwich and reading the chapter the teacher had assigned in the History book. He turned back to his tray and picked it up,giving Sheila the lunch lady some money before hesitantly walking over to Liberty's table and sitting across from her. Usually he would be eating with Mia or Toby,Danny,and Derek but Mia had went home early with the flu and Danny and Derek where in detention while Toby was finishing up a science project.

She looked at him,lips quirking upward into a tiny smile. "JT what are you doing? Shouldn't you be sitting with...Mia?" She asked spitting Mia's name out as if it where poison.

JT narrowed his eyes at that and said,"She went home early. You know Liberty..I don't know what you've got against her. She is nice and all you ever do is put her down. Why do you hate her so much? Or is it just me being happy that you don't like??"

Liberty glared at him a fiery look on her face. "Are you _really _happy JT? Or is it just for show? Do you love her?" She asked fiercly face getting closer to his until their noses just about touched. She could feel his hot breath on her face and it made it realize he was so close that she could kiss him.

He hesitated with his answer as he looked at her. In his opinion she was really pretty and tantalizing when she was angry like this. "I---------" Suddenly he was cut off when she put her mouth to his in a deep,loving kiss. He pulled away from her mouth with wide,shocked eyes. What had just happened? Why the hell had she kissed him? And why had he responded to it? He loved Mia!! His girlfriend,his sweet,loving,beautiful girlfriend. "I...I..gotta...go." JT faltered standing up throwing out his lunch and running out into the hall. He stood with his back against the lockers and squeezed his eyes shut. No one had seen the kiss as far as he knew and saw,everyone had been much to preoccupied with their lunch and the week's gossip. He had to try and forget what had just happened so he could be with Mia happily. He wanted him and Mia to work. He didn't want to hurt like Nic had. She deserved to be happy and little Isabella deserved a father.

For the next few days JT stayed by Mia's side avoiding Liberty at all cost which was hard considering Danny was Liberty's brother and Toby was both his and Liberty's friend. But...even so he couldn't help but think of her. Of their arguments...of the phone call..or the kiss they had shared and her wrds kept running through his head...'_Are You really happy JT? Or is it for show? Do you love her?" _and if he admitted it to himself he knew he wasn't sure f much of anything anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Liberty was miserable. Totally,unbelievably _miserable._ She had kissed JT only to have him run from her and ignore her and it sucked.

She knew JT loved her and she knew he didn't want to hurt Mia but seriously he was only going to end up hurting all three of them and then where would they be? After all JT absolutely hated to hurt anyone, so why was he prolonging it? 'It's Isabella. He loves children and wants to give the girl a father. He wants what we...I... gave up. He wants to be a father.' Liberty answered herself in her head silently. She berated herself in anger. JT had been so excited about getting an apartment and keeping the baby but then he,worried about money and being able to buy everything their son would've needed had took oxycodone from his job and went to the Ravine to sell it. It had been Jay's idea for JT to do it when he figured out _why _JT needed the money so bad. When Liberty had found out she had gotten so mad that she broke up with him. Then when he had overdosed on Oxycodone,taking the pills because of the fact that she had been mad at him and he was angry at himself she had decided that when she had her baby, it would be a good idea to go ahead and put him up for adoption because they where to young to take care of a child. The look on his face when she had told him of her decision had been so heartbreaking.

If she thought about it she had to admit that at times she didn't appreciate him. She didn't treat hm well,put him down. Liberty didn't know what had made her do that. She loved him,she _still_ loved him..so what made her treat him so awful? When she looked at Mia and JT, Mia was always laughing at his jokes and treating him like gold. he didn't put him down,make him feel bad about himself. Not like Liberty had.

JT sat with Mia and Bella at The Dot. The three where eating lunch and after that they where planning on going to the movies. He smiled at Bella who kept feeding him her french fries and giggling. Then he put his arm around Mia,placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Then his eyes riveted torward the door and widened in surprise when Liberty walked through. She looked torward him and locked her gaze with his before turning her head and going to sit at the counter. JT looked at Mia and Bella nervously,pasting a wide,toothy smile on his face he asked,"Hey you two,shouldn't we go ahead and head on out here so we can get to the movie in time.

"Oh! Your right!!" Mia exclaimed jumping up and reaching for her purse as she saw JT pick up Bella who immediatly wrapped her small arms and legs around him. Slowly Mia wrapped her arm around his waist,smiling at her daughter. The three walked out of the restaurant and got into JT's car. Putting Bella in the carseat that JT had bought in the back. JT started the car and pulled out of the parking lot,putting the Disney song cassette into his cassette player for Bella to sing along with as he drove on.

He hadn't been able to forget Liberty or her words but he had been able to,thankfully put it in the back of his mind but then seeing her had brought Liberty back to the front of his mind full-force. Slowly he pulled into the malls parking lot and watched as Mia got Bella out and put her in her stroller.

The three went to get tickets for a movie then went to the cncession stand to get some Sno-Caps and gummy worms and three drinks. After paying they went into the movie theater to find their seats and wait for the movie to begin.


End file.
